Purifier
The Purifier is a Specialist Weapon featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty: Mobile. '' Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer The Purifier is exclusive to Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek, but can be obtained by Blackjack through his Rogue ability. It functions similarly to the M2 Flamethrower, and can be used as a useful close-quarter combat weapon. Once hit, enemies will slowly burn and die, regardless of how many times the Purifier hits, though they will go down much faster when its fire stream continuously hits them. A huge weakness of the Purifier is its range. The fire stream can extend several meters, but it takes time to reach full length. Enemies in close proximity can be hit almost immediately, but it may take a second or two to hit enemies further away. If the player can predict where an enemy is approaching, it may be beneficial to start firing early so that the stream is at full length when engaged. Another huge weakness of the Purifier is its inability to kill immediately if it only hits once. If confronted face-to-face with the Purifier, an enemy can gun down the player before they die, trading kills and ending its use early. This is not a problem in Hardcore game modes, as it is guaranteed to kill in one burst of flames, though the use of a Specialist Weapon in Hardcore when all weapons can kill in one or two shots is questionable at best. The Purifier is very easily capable of exposing the player's cover. Shots with the Purifier appear on the mini-map and are fairly audible even if far away, alerting enemies to its usage. As such, care must be taken when using the Purifier to not get gunned down at a medium distance, where the Purifier may not be able to even hit the enemy at all. Killing two enemies in quick succession with the Purifier awards the "Crispy" medal. Killing three or more enemies awards the "Melted" medal. The Purifier is usable underwater but as a small, blue flame. This significantly decreases its effective range. Zombies The Purifier appears in a Power-up form in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, replacing the M2 Flamethrower from the original Dead Ops Arcade. The Purifier's effectiveness is debatable, since it may take some time for it to kill zombies, although its long ranges compensate for the low damage, allowing the player to burn many zombies at a time. Gallery Purifier BO3.png|The Purifier in first person Purifier Sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights Purifier Third Person BO3.png|Firing the Purifier in third person Firebreak menu icon BO3.png|Firebreak with his Purifier Purifier DOA2 BO3.png|Using the Purifier in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Purifier makes a return in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Mobile The Purifier returns in Call of Duty: Mobile as an Operator Skill. Gallery Purifier Nuketown CoDMobile.png|An operator firing his Purifier Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialist Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialist Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Operator Skills